That's My Dad, That's My Son
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: The Sandman was the last person he though would be his dad. Spidey was the last person he thought would be his son. How will this work out? Co writen with spiderwriters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since the oil tanker explosion and Sandman's death. Crime rates seemed to have been at an all-time low. Chocolate eyes gazed down at the city behind a crimson mask. The young teen had a lot on his mind and right now he could think it all out without any distractions. The teen just couldn't get the notion that Sandman was still alive to escape him mind. At first he thought that that was the end for Sandman, but after a while, he wasn't so sure.

A familiar tingling went off. His spider sense told him someone was there behind him but it didn't pose a threat to him, yet.

He turned around. His brown eyes met Sandman and he knew that nagging little voice was right. He was still alive.

The teenager hesitantly spoke up to break the slightly awkward silence. "Th-There's been something on my mind."

Sandman spoke up, "Why I saved you?" It didn't sound like a question but more of a statement of confirmation.

"Yeah. Why did you same me?" Spidey said, struggling with his words and the awkward atmosphere.

"I guess it's because I never wanted anybody to be killed," he replied, his eyes gazing at the ground.

"But you've tried to kill me before with your buddies," Spider-Man replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He continued, "And that explosion could have easily killed me."

Sandman sighed, "I honestly don't know why I saved you, but I actually came here to tell you why I might have."

Spidey looked at him. "Go on."

"Nobody knows this," he started out reluctantly, he bit his lip and let out a breath, he put his hands in his pockets, "but I have a son."

His jaw dropped. "What!"

'Sandman is someone's dad?!' the young teen thought.

"Yeah." Sandman let out a shallow laugh. "He should be around sixteen now."

Spidey saw the look of hurt and sadness on the older man's face.

"Who's the lucky kid?" the teen asked, innocently.

Sandman looked down again, then back up to meet Spidey's eyes. "I honestly don't know a thing about him, or if he's even alive." Sorrow coated his voice as he spoke.

'What happened to him?' the web head thought.

Concern coated his voice, "What? Why do you think that?"

Sandman thought about it for a second, signs of a mental debate shown clear on his face. He finally spoke up, "It's a long story."

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the young hero replied, "I have time, and I don't hear any alarms going off."

He slightly shook his head and a smile appeared for a fraction of a second. "Well, I went to Midtown High School back in '92. I was a football player back in the day."

"Not that hard to believe," the teen commented.

"Yeah, and there was this girl. She had blonde hair and these bright, beautiful green eyes. Her name was Mary. There was this party after a game. Let's just say there was alcohol there-"

"I get it," Spidey interrupted, not wanted to hear the details.

"So about a month later, I was going to throw a major football game for some money. After the game, Mary came up to me and said she's pregnant. A moment later, my principal says that he found out about me throwing the game. Long part of the story short, I got arrested for 5 years. I got out and had to go to an airport. I actually ran into Mary. She was with a blonde guy named." He paused for a moment to try and remember his name. "Oh yeah, his name was Richard. Well, I ran into her, she had our son with her. She told him to go with his dad, and by dad, I mean Richard, but he stayed. He was looking through her things."

Spidey stiffened up.

"She said that the boy's dad was Richard, not me. I asked her that if he's Richard's, then why isn't he blond or has blue or green eyes. She says that she did a DNA test, but the results hadn't come back yet. I continued to ask questions and she got mad and said that she was going to miss her flight. Mary and Richard boarded the plane with another couple and left the boy with an older couple. I found out that that plane she was on crashed, and that no body on it survived."

Spidey was still stiff. "She was lying," He whispered.

"About what?" he asked, hearing the comment.

"The test results," Spidey said, quietly.

"How do-?" he asked, anger, hope, and surprise came out in those two little words.

"Your real name isn't Flint Marko, is it?" Spidey asked, with resentment forming the question.

"No. It's William Baker. I changed it when I started a life of crime. But how would you know that?" Sandman's eyes went wide. "Do you know who my son is?"

"Well, your son, the day he went to the airport, saw the papers confirming that William Baker was his father." He attempted to hide the spite in his voice.

"How do you know this?" Sandman once again asked with anger, hope and surprise.

'Saved by the bell,' Spiderman thought as a nearby alarm went off.

Sandman moved in front of him his face reflecting imperativeness and frustration, once again asking slower and fueled with anger, "How do you know this?"

"I'll tell you in minute," he spat out, before leaping off the building.

Sandman stood there for a few seconds, then followed the red and blue clad hero.

* * *

"So you're saying Sandman helped Spider-Man?" Captain Stacy asked with a lot of doubt at what he had heard.

The store owner nodded. "That's right. I guess after the oil tanker thing he must of changed sides." He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Both males stood on the building top with arms crossed. Their eyes glued to each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Once again the teen broke the silence. "Does it really matter?" he asked sounding upset, "Who your son is, I mean?"

"Of course it does!" Sandman spat back, the look of hurt apparent on his face.

He uncrossed his right arm, his index finger pointing up. "Look at it from his perspective. The kid finds out that you're his father. He's not only going to be upset with the fact that you're not only a criminal, but a super villain by the name of Sandman!" Bitterness was thrown at the older man. "Not only that but think about this! He doesn't have a mom! He probably doesn't have anyone else either! This is probably the first time you've ever brought your son up to anyone! Is that right?" He let out an angry laugh.

His eyes narrowed. "So what if it is!" he shouted back.

"He's going to be upset with the fact that he NEVER knew who his father was until now! He probably knew that his father was William Baker, but it was nothing more to him than a name!" Rage fueled his words as he struggled to keep the tears back.

Sandman was taken back at what the web freak said. He actually was making very valid points. And he- wait, does it sound like he's trying now to cry?

His voice was getting louder and the anger was making Sandman flinch. "He probably thought that his father never wanted anything to do with him! You never once tried to find him either! Am I right?" Again he let out an anger filled sigh.

He opened his mouth to reply back but was interrupted. "If you really would have cared about your son you never would have stopped looking for him!" He was screaming as loud as he could, his throat burned at the strain. "Instead, you just kept on looking for your big score! You never mentioned that after that plane crash you tried to find out that I was alive!"

Spider-Man instantly froze after realized what he just said. He just stared at Sandman with wide eyes behind his mask.  
Sandman stared at Spider-Man with shock and horror.

"W-what?! No…no, you can't be my son!" He just prayed that it was just a silly little slip up and that he was venting his son's emotions for him.

That reaction caused a thought to pop into the teen's head. 'My dad really doesn't want anything to do with me, does he?' That thought triggered a stream of tears.

He quickly turned around and webbed off.

Sandman sunk to his knees. "Oh my God. Spider-Man really is my son," he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know where his webs were taking him, but he didn't care. He just had to put distance between him and his fath- Sandman. No way he'd think about calling Sandman his father, especially after realizing his father- no- Sandman, wanted nothing to do with him. He eventually stopped. It took him a second but he realized that he landed on the building where Black Cat had kissed him.

He sat there pulled into a ball his hands in his knees and his head in his hands. He yanked off his mask and whipped his eyes hastily after crying for a few more minutes. In one night all his daddy issues had resurfaced and add that to the fact that Sandman was his, dare he say it, father, and he had to get a lot of emotions to get out of him. He quickly yanked his mask back before anyone could spot him. He let out a shaky sigh and took off.

* * *

Peter quietly snuck into his room and changed into his pajamas. His didn't want to wake up Ross Diamond, his foster day. Three years after his parents died his Uncle Ben and Aunt May died in a car crash and he was placed in foster care. Over the course of the years Peter had stayed with many different fosters families. Some were nice, some, not so much.

Ross was by far the worst. He was cruel and abusive. He would yell at Peter, call him names like slacker, good for nothing brat, shithead, ect. But the abuse wasn't all verbal. Ross would punch, kick, and cut him, and so much more. Peter had to make sure he was covered so no one saw the bruises and cuts on his body.

Peter slide into bed and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later, he felt someone tug his hair and yank him up and out of bed.

"AHHHH!" the teen screamed in pain.

He was met with a snarled face that looked insane the way the shadows played on his face as he yelled,"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? IT'S MIDNIGHT, YOU LITTLE JERK!"

It was none other than Ross, the foster dad from hell. He a man with short black hair and a toned body. He glared at Peter with his cold, dark blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I was here!" Peter cried out in desperation.

Rage ignited onto his face as it did in his voice. "Don't you lie to me! Where did you go!? You weren't here to make my dinner!"

"I-I had to g-go to the library and study with my friends!" he pleaded. He hated feeling so weak.

The answer seemed good enough, but the fury was still evident on his face and in his voice. "You better not be slacking off! I'm not fostering a lazy, stupid, good for nothing shithead!"

Peter groaned in pain as Ross kneed him in the stomach and slammed his fist into Peter's left eye.

"Don't ever come home that late or forget to make my dinner again! UNDERSTAND!?" he yelled at the defenseless hero.

"Y-yes!" Peter forced out as he bit back the tears trying to form.

Ross left the room slamming the door behind him. The brunette let out a small and shaky sigh of relief. He was lucky that this encounter was a rather short one. Still, Peter couldn't stop the tears this time and sobbed on his bed until he fell asleep.

* * *

At school, Peter stood at his locker, getting the books he needed for his next class. Liz walked up to him and said, "Hey, Petey." He didn't notice the smile on her face.

"Hey, Liz," he said, not looking at her. Instead he was looking in his locker for nothing in particular.

She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern found in her voice.

"Nothing," he lied quietly, still looking into his locker. He couldn't look her in the eye and lie to her.

She was quiet as she said this picking up the sensitive was he was speaking. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" Liz placed her hand on Peter's arm to turn him around but pulled away when Peter winced in pain.

His reaction frightened her and alarm came through as she asked, "Petey!?"

"I'm fine! Really!" Peter said loudly trying to shake Liz off. He wanted the conversation to be dropped badly.

He voice sounded defiant, as did the look on her face as she protested, "You're not fine! You're hurt!"

"I'm not!" Peter exclaimed as he turned to look at Liz. Liz let out a small gasp as she saw his black eye. He quickly covered it with his hand.

"Peter, who did this to you? Was it Flash?" Shock and concern was emulated from the girl.

No pet names, she was serious.

"No, it was. . . . Liz, can't we talk about this later. After school, I promise." He really wanted to tell her, tell her _everything_, but right now he didn't have to time, or privacy to do so.

"Okay, Petey, after school." she confirmed. The answer was good enough for her, at least for now.

* * *

After a frightfully boring day of school, the couple meet on top of the roof at school to talk.

"Petey, please tell me what's going on," Liz begged, concerned.

Peter saw the look on his girlfriend's face, sighed and said, "I-it my foster dad." He took a deep breath. "He-he beats me." He started shaking slightly as he slowly took off his shirt.

Liz gasped at the sight of all the bruises and cuts on her boyfriend's body. It looked like he had gotten mugged.

"He does this every day," choked Peter. He didn't know when he started crying. "He's a monster. He'll beat me over every little thing. If I don't cook, I bring a bad grade home, something I do isn't up to his standards, or just because I'm alive." His voice hitched as he cried, "I swear, one day he might kill me!"

"Oh Petey!" the young girl exclaims as she rushes over to hug him, but carefully as not to hurt him.

"I hate living with him, Liz. I can't wait to leave, but I'll just get sent to another foster family. Some have been nice, but others haven't. I doubt I'll get sent to one worse than Diamond, but still. I don't want to keep moving from foster home to foster home, but I my mom's dead and my dad doesn't want me." His voice grew quieter when the memories of last night's confrontation with his fathe- Sandman, came back up.

"Your dad's alive?" asked Liz, surprised.

Peter wiped his eyes. "Liz, you have to keep this a secret." When Liz nodded, he continued after taking a deep breath. "My dad is William Baker, a.k.a. Flint Marko, a.k.a., Sandman."

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"I know, crazy, but it's true. I found out yesterday." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He's my real father and he doesn't want anything to do with me," he whispered, quietly.

"How did you find out?" Liz asked in a calm and comforting voice.

"I talked to him," he paused for a second trying to get the courage to say this, "but not as Peter."

"Huh?" Liz asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"Liz." Peter pulled his mask out of his backpack. "I'm Spider-Man."

Liz gasped. "You're Spider-Man?"

'This is it. This is where she leaves me, and my fucked up life,' he thought.

Peter nodded. "That field trip to the lab? That spider bite gave me super powers." He let out a nervous laugh.

"This is amazing!"

'Or not.'

He gave her a small smile. Then he frowned. "Far from it. I'm a superhero with a super villain dad who want's nothing to do with me and I have a foster dad who wants to kill me."

"I know things don't look good now, Petey, but things will turn up." She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm glad you told me this. You're not alone and you can tell me anything. You don't need to hide from me."

"Thanks, Liz." He smiled as he pulled her in from another hug.

"And you're not the only teen with super powers," added Liz with a smirk.

It was his turn to be dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Peter was confused. Liz stepped back and suddenly, her whole body was covered in fire.

"Liz!?" For a second Peter thought he went into shock.

The fire went out and Liz was herself again. "I'm a mutant, Peter. My body can turn into fire and I can fly. I can also create and control fire."

"This is- That's- Wow!" Peter managed to get out, attempting to say _something_ intelligible.

"Yeah. You where brave to tell me your secret, now I'm telling you mine."

"I'm glad you trust me, Liz," the boy said with a smile.

"I'm glad you can trust me, Petey," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandman was still frozen in shock. The sun had just begun to set when he was finally able to pull himself together. Spidey, or should he say his son, was _long_ gone by now. He sighed and headed back to the hide out desperately wanting to get this whole encounter off his mind for a while.

Rhino looked up as Sandman walked through the door.

"What happened to you? Ya look terrible," Rhino commented seeing the strange look on Flint's face.

"A lot," Flint said with a heavy sigh.

O'Hirn looked at him for a second. "Well, ya gonna tell me what happened or what?"

Flint ran a hand through his short hair and let out a sigh. "I don't know." He shook his head debating on whether to tell his friend anything.

Rhino looked at him flatly. "Oh come on. It might help you get whatever's messing with ya off your mind."

Sandman let out a small laugh in response. "Yeah, but where to start, and what to say?"

His eyes were transfixed on the ground as he was mulling this over. Rhino rolled his eyes.

"Ah just start at the beginning, will ya?" Rhino said with annoyance in his voice.

Flint looked up and asked, "Is anyone here? Besides us?" It would be hard enough talking to O'Hirn, he didn't need anyone else knowing what happened.

Rhino shrugged. "I don't keep track of who comes in an out a here. But I think it's just us two. Why? What does it matter?"

Sandman took a deep breath, "I don't want anyone else to know that…" He struggled to get his words out. Rhino's interest peaked. If it was this hard for him to admit, it had to be interesting news.

"I have a son," Flint quickly said.

"What!" exclaimed Rhino, followed by a hearty laugh.

"And don't you go around telling people about this. This stays between you and me," Sandman said strictly.

Rhino stopped laughing immediately. "Oh, you're serious."

"O-of course I'm serious!" Flint replied a bit shocked that Rhino thought he was joking.

"So did you just find out today?" Rhino asked.

"No. I've known the whole time. I met him once when he was about five," he replied.

"How long ago was this?" questioned Rhino.

"About eleven years ago. He didn't know I was his dad at the time. His mom told him that someone else was his dad so he probably thought I was a friend of his mom's."

"Well that sucks," Rhino stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I'll say," Marko agreed. "And it didn't help _how_ I ran into him."

Rhino raised an eyebrow. "Really, how'd you run into your kid?"

Sandman wanted to avoid telling him _who_ his son was at all cost. "Saved his life. Long story short he figured out I was his dad."

Rhino thought for a second. "Are you sure that he wasn't just saying that?"

"No, I know he wasn't. He knew that my real name isn't Flint Marko, as well as a couple other things. He didn't even tell me at first. Heck, at first I thought he _knew_ my son. He ranted for a while why my son would be upset if I met him. I didn't figure out he was venting until he accidentally let it slip that he was actually my son. I'm positive that he didn't want me to know that it was him. I'm pretty sure he thinks I hate him and I'm almost positive he hates me."

"Ah, he'll get over it," Rhino said, failing to comfort his friend.

"I'm pretty sure he _won't_," Sandman responded back flatly.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Rhino asked, sounding very interested.

Flint hesitated for a second before speaking, "Never mind why."

Rhino could tell Sandman was trying to avoid the subject. But he wanted to know why, and he was going to find out.

"Ah come on tell me. It can't be that bad, right?" Rhino questioned.

Sandman responded feeling slightly irritated, "Just drop it ok!" He turned to walk away.

"Ah come on. It's not like Spider-Man's your son or somethin'," Rhino responded jokingly.

Flint froze and didn't respond. "Oh, no wonder you came in like you did!" Rhino said, realizing what this meant.

Sandman turned around. "Yeah. Don't tell _anyone_ and I mean _anyone_. This is one mess I have to fix myself."

* * *

Peter was walking home when he heard an alarm go off. He quickly ducked into a nearby ally to change. He leaped out in front of the robbers.

A thug threw a punch at Spidey. He ducked and dig a leg kick. The thug landed on his back. He quickly webbed the thug to the ground and dodged a bullet from thug number two. He jumped over the robber shooting a web at his gun and yanked it out of his hand. Shooting another web, he stuck the guy to a nearby wall.

Seeing that both robbers were gone he decided to take off. He decided to go webbing around, keeping an eye out for any other crimes.

After scanning the area, something caught the Webhead's eye. Of course, it was Sandman. Of all people to run into, it _had_ to be him. He might as well check it out, maybe he forgot about the whole thing, right? Right?

"Spidey, we need to talk," Flint said softly but with an urgent tone to it.

"What about?" asked Peter, attempting to brush the whole thing off. "It's not like it matters. Just forget about it. Okay?" He really just wanted this whole issue to be done with, the sooner the better.

"No, we need to talk about this," Sandman said in an attempt to get his so- Spidey, to listen to reason.

Flint was met with bitterness as Spidey spoke, "No. I'm leaving. _You_ don't care. _I_ don't care. Now goodbye." He turned to leave.

"Please just wait!" Flint pleaded.

"You don't even know my name! You don't know a _thing_ about me. I don't _need_ to listen to you." And with that, he jumped off the ledge.

"I'm not letting you get away from me so easily this time," Sandman said to himself as he trailed Spidey.

* * *

When Peter got home, he saw Diamond waiting for him in the living room. The man had a big smile on his face that sent shivers down Spidey's spine.

"Welcome home, son," he said eerily.

'Son? He's never called me that before,' thought Peter. Then he notices papers on the table.

"What are these?" Peter asks skeptically.

"Oh these? Oh nothing, just adoption papers," said Ross, nonchalantly.

Peter's eyes shot wide. "NO!" He went for the papers in disbelief but Ross grabbed his wrist and grabbed his neck with his other hand, pinning the boy to the wall.

"I don't think so! And even if you did destroy those, it would matter! Those are just copies! You belong to me now, you little bastard!" he hissed.

Peter kneed Diamond in the gut and kicked him, sending the man flying onto the table. The young hero quickly rushed up the stairs, to get all this things and run away. Maybe he could stay with Liz for a while. Or Maybe with Harry, Gwen, or MJ.

Well, maybe not Harry, only because his dad, Norman Osborn, gave him the creeps.

He made it to the top, but Ross had managed to catch up with him and had grasped the back of his head and kept slamming his face into the wall. Then he threw Peter down the stairs.

Once he had reached the bottom, Peter just laid there, motionless.

"Get up!" ordered Ross.

But Peter didn't move. Diamond kept yelling but Peter would not get up.

Diamond's eyes went wide. He'd killed the boy.

Scared, the man ran out of the house, not wanting to get the blame for the boy's death.

What Diamond didn't know was someone had witnessed the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter felt Diamonds hands grasp his neck and felt his spider sense go off. It took everything he had not to reveal his secret identity to stop the cascade down the stairs. His world went black as his head collided with a stair.

* * *

His eyes opened to a familiar scene that he knew all too well. It was dark, grey, dismal room; color seemed to be sucked out of everything inside the room. Ginormous spider webs scattered throughout the austere area.

Peter slowly pushed himself up from the laying position he was in. He couldn't feel anything. No numbness, not even the tingly feeling you get when something falls asleep. He didn't feel real. Of course he didn't this was all in his head. He just prayed that _it_ didn't take over. If _it_ wasn't here, God have mercy on Diamond.

"_Peter Parker._" He heard it, that darker, twisted, hate filled voice, his voice, the voice of the symbiot. His brown eyes met the blank white eyes of the black suited Spider-Man costume. "_We remembered our deal. We kept it. Your hatred fuels Us. Empowers Us. Feeds Us, so that We do not take over you for you attempted betrayal Peter Parker._"

The young brunet averted his eyes at the statement. "_You stay with the evil man so that We do not consume you, mind body, or soul. We respect you judgment in not defending yourself. It adds to our hate. We wanted to defend you. He almost killed us. We are lucky to be alive. But We still keep our word. As long as you hold hatred in your heart Peter Parker, We will let you stay in control of Us._"

Peter looked back into the "eyes" of the symbiot and the room grew to an almost blinding bright light.

He vaguely heard his name being called.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes. The bright light blinded the young teen for a brief moment. After a few seconds, his eyes focused on the person speaking.

"Peter." The voice came from non-other than police Captain Stacy.

'Oh no. They found out, didn't they,' Peter thought with dread. This was not good at all.

Captain Stacy spoke with a calm and tentative tone, "Did your foster father do this to you?"

He looked away from the police captain, too afraid to admit the truth, and too afraid of the simbiot. "I think you mean adoptive father, sir." The teen whispered.

The response prompted an eyebrow raise. "What do you mean by that, Peter?"

He let out a sigh. He really didn't want to explain this. Peter wanted to control the simbiot, but the desire to leave Ross' outweighed the desire for control of his life. "Long story short, I came home and Ross told me about the adoption papers. I went to grab my things to leave and he pushed me down the stairs."

Captain Stacy gave the boy a look of sympathy "I'll look into that Peter. Thank you for your cooperation."

Peter gave him a small nod in response as the police man began to walk out of the room. Before the police captain had opened the door, Peter asked, "Uh- Mr. Stacy?"

The older man turned back to look at the teen. "Yes, Peter?"

"Do you know who got me here?" Peter asked. He was interested in knowing if Ross was man enough to take responsibility for his actions.

It took a second, but George replied, "It was an anonymous call. Someone saw the whole thing and didn't leave a name. I'm sorry Peter, I'd tell you who it was if I could." He turned and walked out of the room.

The young hero let out a sigh; in a matter of days Peter's life came crashing down with the reveal of his fathe- the reveal about Sandman, his girlfriend finds out about everything Peter tried to keep secret, this adoption fiasco, and the close brush with death. On the bright side he did find out his girlfriend not only _understood everything_, but had powers, but he could let _everything_ he was holding back up to the surface. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

The young teen soon found himself back in the lair of the Simbiot. He felt the exasperation before he saw the irritation in Its eyes.

"_You're leaving Ross?_" He _felt_ the anger in Its voice pierced the brunette. "_Peter Parker, do understand that you must find another source for hate, or We will take you over, mind, body, and soul?_"

This just _scared_ Peter. Everything about the simbiot scared him. It could easily take him over if he blinked wrong. This was why he was so scared about telling Liz about the Simbiot. It could easily go off without a second thought. The brunette had to think quickly to appease It. He tentatively looked up at the simbiot. Peter replied meekly, "Y-yes. I think I found _someone_."

A creepy smile seemed to grow on the simbiot's face. The smile made his stomach churn and a shiver rack through his body.

"Will my hatred for my _real_ fath- Sandman suffice?" He questioned. Peter crossed his fingers hoping for a positive answer. Right now he didn't feel like being possessed by an alien life form.

The world began to fade around the young man. Before he succumbed to reality he heard the eerie voice of the simbiot, "_We believe it will do Peter Parker—for now._"

* * *

Peter opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. His brown eyes widened with shock as he realized he had slept a good four hours. Seeing as he probably wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon, he reached over for the remote and turned the TV on. After a few episodes of a show, he didn't care for had passed, a nurse cautiously opened the door. She smiled for a second as she glanced at him. The raven haired girl stepped over to a nearby monitor and began to jot notes down on her clip board.

"You're doing well I see," The young women said calmly as she began typing into the laptop on the other side of the room.

"You could say that." Peter smiled as he attempted to hide the playful tone to his voice.

He began to wonder if Liz knew what happened, or who else knew about what Ross did, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Peter instantly responded hoping it would be his girlfriend.


End file.
